


I Know How He Felt

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-22
Updated: 2007-05-22
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: The fourth story in the Discovering Series. McGee shares his reaction to what he witnessed.





	I Know How He Felt

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

Poor Ducky. 

I know just how he felt. Not about his mom dying, but about being caught kissing. Being caught kissing another man.

It happened to me once. 

Oh, I'm not gay. 

I'm even bi these days. 

I'm not even sure I ever was; not really. 

But I had a close friend once, not close in the way that the boss and Ducky are close, but closer than most friendships. He kissed me one day and I kissed him back. It felt right; it felt natural; it didn't feel wrong. It wasn't wrong.

At least we were only caught by one other person, and she was fine about it, intrigued. In fact thinking about it, her reaction was a bit like I could imagine Abby reacting. Have you ever seen anyone bounce silently and without moving? Well, that's what Abbs was doing when we all turned up in Autopsy.

Gibbs didn't care, but that's Gibbs. He just kept Ducky in his arms and told us how great we weren't as agents. Part of me, now I've had time to think about it, wasn't surprised by seeing Gibbs and Ducky together. I was surprised, however, to learn that it's been going on for all those years. 

Guess Gibbs really is the bastard he always claims to be; in some ways.

Guess though he can't be that much of a bastard, otherwise surely Ducky wouldn't still be with him?

Ducky was bothered though. But not for himself; that was clear. He was bothered on Gibbs's behalf. 

I hope Gibbs is able to reassure him. Well if he can't, no one can. And he should be able to; thirty years is a long time to be with someone. It's a long time for friendship even.

I hope no one, especially the boss and Ducky, thinks what we saw will end up being alluded to in my books, because it won't. I'd never do that. It wouldn't be right.

I do hope everything will be okay between them. I'm sure it will be. Gibbs will know what to do.


End file.
